


The Barista

by WillieNillieFlys



Series: Connor and Hayden [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conner has trouble with a relationship but gets it, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin doesn’t Suck, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieNillieFlys/pseuds/WillieNillieFlys
Summary: Hank notices that Conner gets him a coffee every morning and wonders why.





	1. The Coffee

Everyday Connor got him coffee. The first time it happened Hank could only stare at the coffee.

"Lieutenant?" Connor asked prying Hanks eyes from the cup.

"The fuck is this?" Hank asked picking it up. In large curvy writing was Connor. 

"Coffee? You enjoy the drink. Do you not?" Connor titled his head, the way he always did when confused about his behavior.

"Yeah. But where the hell did you get it?" He turned to see the label, The Roasted Bean. He knew that name. Where has he seen that name? 

"The coffee shop around the corner." That's where. "I do not understand your confusions."

"Why did you get it?" He asked and for a moment the androids face looked flushed. But it was gone quicker than it came. 

"I was passing by and thought you'd like some. And besides, I believe it is common to get things for your loved ones without reason." Then he just went back to fucking work.

The kid says he loves him and he just goes back to work. 

Hank looked back at the coffee once more. "Thanks." Even though he said it quietly he knew Connor heard it. If it wasn't the nod back it was the shit eating smirk he had on his face.

It soon turned into an everyday thing. "You do realize that we do have a coffee machine here? And that we can use it for free?"

Connor turned to the break room then faced him again. "Yes. But whenever you drink that coffee you say, and I quote, 'Dirt taste better than this shit.' And beside, It brings me pleasure to buy you coffee every morning."

Then Hank got even more confused when he came back from his lunch break one day.

"Alright Connor what the actual fuck?" Hank asks when he spots the cup on his desk. "Why do you keep getting me coffee?"

"Because. I am." Connor said with his eyes almost wide. As if he was hiding something.

Hank stared. Connor stared right back. Finally Hank sighed. "Whatever keeps yah happy kid." And went back to work.

——

After a couple of weeks of getting two coffees a day, Hank walked in to see no coffee. He looked around to ask Connor why he hadn't gotten coffee to see he wasn't in the precinct.  

"Where's Connor?" He asked aloud for anyone to answer. 

"He took today off." Jane called from behind him. 

That's when Hank remembered. "He has a physical."

It was a new thing Cyberlife started doing. They started using these stores and factories as doctors offices for them. They even started the yearly physical. Just to make sure that everything was working right.

"Fuck it. I'm going to get me some coffee." He said aloud because he needed coffee, an there was no way he was ever going to drink that break room shit again.

—

As he walked into the cafe he frowned. There was no one in here. Why the hell did it take Connor so long to get him his coffee then?

"Hey Connor! I was starting to think you weren't com-" The baristas stood frozen in her spot.

She was human, he was pretty sure, she had dark brown eyes and dark purple hair. She was probably around 5'4 and had thick black glasses on. She was.... without making Hank sound creepy, cute.

"You're not Connor. Sorry, what can I get for you?" She regained her composure and stood at the register.

"It's fine. I'll have a mocha with soy milk and no whipped cream." When he finished his order she froze again and looked at Hank. 

"Are you Hank Anderson?" He nodded. She smiled. "Well I have your coffee right here."

She turned around and picked up a cup with Connors name written in the same curvy font as it was everyday. "You had this premade?"

"Well Connors in here every morning. And he asks for the same thing, every time. For you." Hank nodded once more.

He looked at the girl once more then snapped out of his thoughts when a car passed by. "What do I owe you?" 

"2.17" She said and opened the register. That was pretty cheap for a mocha. So he happily paid.

"Thanks." He said and picked up his cup. 

"Oh wait!" Hank stopped closer to the door. "Are you going to see Connor before your lunch break?"

"I don't know. Why?" He asked walking back up to the counter.

"Can you give him this?" She handed him a flyer. "I know he's really into older music."

The flyer was for a four day music festival. The first day, this Thursday was for 1990s to 2010s Friday was 70s to 80s , Saturday was 50s and 60s, and Sunday was for 30's to the 40s. 

Maybe he would go to. 

"Will you be there?" Hank asked, he didn't know why though, maybe he knew Connor would ask. 

"I'll probably go one of the days. Most likely Saturday or Sunday. I like that kind of music." She said pointing to the days over the counter.

"Thanks for giving it to him for me." She said and turned to go back to work. 

"Welcome." He said and left. His head running a million miles per hour.

Who was that girl?

How did she know Connor so well?

Why had he not mentioned her?

Suddenly he stopped right in his tracks.

Connor had a crush!  
U


	2. The Girl

Connor was going for a walk, knowing very well that Hank wouldn't be in for work in at least another half an hour.

He walked past an empty cafe when a flash of purple caught his eyes.

A girl. Who was probably around the age of 25, maybe a little younger. On the shorter side, had purple hair that passed her shoulders, and brown eyes. 

He went to scan her but stopped. Hank told him to stop doing that to people, that it was considered stalking. 

He looked up at the sign. The Roasted Bean. A cafe.

Hank liked coffee.

Connor walked in before his thought even finished.

He didn't know why he walked in. Just knew he really wanted to order a coffee from the barista.

"Oh! Hi, what can I get you?" The barista asks, obviously somewhat surprised by the customer.

"A mocha with soy milk and no whipped cream." Connor repeated from his memories of hearing Hank say it over and over.

"And even though there's no one else here, what is your name?" She rolled her eyes at the formality as she held the marker to the cup.

"My name is Connor." She started writing then stopped. 

"One or two 'N's'?" 

"Two." She nodded and continued to write his name. They stood in silence as she made his coffee. 

Connor watched her every move, he couldn't tell why but it felt as if his biocomponents were over heating for a moment. 

She turned around and smiled up at him and his processor almost stopped. "That's 2.17." 

He tilted his head. Then he remembered. He has to pay.

"Right. My apologies." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a five. 

He picked up Hanks coffee from the counter. "Keep the change. Have a good day." 

With that he left. Knowing he had to return.

—

It turned into an everyday thing. At first it was to get Hank coffee. Then it was to see her. She had introduced herself as Hayden, Hayden Richmond.

"Is this for you or for a friend of yours?" She asked making conversation one day.

Connor raised and eyebrow. "You're an android. As far as I know, androids don't really need coffee to keep 'em going." She giggles as she pored his coffee.

"It's for my partner."

"Oh. Your dating someone?" She asked as she placed the cup on the counter.

"No. My work partner, I work for the DPD. Lieutenant Anderson." His correction left his mouth before he could stop it. For some reason she had to know that he was not dating anyone.

"You're a cop. That's interesting. I'm still in college so I don't really have a 'real job'. This is just to pay the tuition." She said gesturing to her apron. 

"What are you studying?" He asked leaning against the counter next to Hanks steaming coffee.

"I'm studying business. I want to open my own store one day." She said leaning on the other side of the counter.

"What would you sell?" He watched her think for a moments become shrugging. 

"Not sure yet. But I know I want to sell something. I loved playing shop when I was little, made my bigger sister buy all my dolls with the Monopoly money." A smile graced her lips at the memory. 

"A game I played a lot during my testing was Clue, which was fitting, since I was designed to be a detective." Connor missed Clue. He should try and find a copy.

"I liked clue. But shop is much more fun." She teased causing them both their smiles to widen.

He stared at her for a second. He snapped out of his thoughts when he got a message from the DPD, another homicide. He picked up the coffee. "I have to go back to work. Sorry."

He went into his wallet and grabbed a five, like always, and placed it on the counter.

"Bye." He called as he ran out the door.

That's the day his trips to get Hank coffee became little longer.

——

Connor never imagined he would ever think this. But he was bored.

Bored out of his mind! Guess that came with the free will. 

He and Hank had been doing paperwork all day. So when Hank finally decided to stop and take his lunch break Connor rejoiced.

Even though he didn't need to eat, he was running low on energy and instead of going to the charging station in the precinct, he went to get coffee.

An unknown fact to most humans is that androids though not needing to, can eat. And use the food to create energy. 

His battery was currently at 37%. A little to low for Connors liking.

He walked into the cafe to see Hayden sitting on the counter reading an actual paper book, something rare in this day and age.

He smiled. "Hello Hayden." She jumped almost falling off.

"Connor! You're back." She said though it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Connor nodded. "Another mocha?"

He went to nod again then hesitated. Should he get Hank another coffee? He might ask more questions. And if he knew about his feelings for Hayd-

Wait. 

Feelings?

He didn't have feelings for Hayden, well he did but not in that regard.

Did he?

"-nor? CONNOR!" She yelled making Connor jump back into reality.

"Sorry. I missed what you said. Can you repeat?" He said looking at her. She watched him conceded. As Connor watched her worried eyes move across his face he felt as if his face was overheating.

"I asked if you wanted another mocha and you zoned out." She said, the worry still clear on her face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about work. Yes, I'll have another mocha and maybe a second coffee." He said searching the menu.

"Oh. Who for?" She asked over her shoulder as she prepared Hanks drink.

"Myself." He said quietly, still studying the menu.

She paused. "I didn't know androids could drink coffee. Does the caffeine affect your body?" 

"Yes. My battery is lower than I'd like it to be. So I figured I'd get a coffee, see if it was good." He said finally looking down from the menu.

"Well what do you want?" She asked and placed Hanks cup on the counter ready to make another.

"I don't know. What's your favorite?" He asked tilting his head and leaning on the counter as he always did.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm not a very big coffee person. But I do like hot chocolate, so what I do is I get a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso. Which is a lot like a mocha but... different somehow." She explained.

"You work in a coffee shop, and you don't like coffee?" He joked with a smirk. She leaned on the counter so their faces were close.

"Ha ha. Very funny Connor. Not all of us can be made perfect for our jobs." She sent a playful glare at him, which caused him to let out a laugh.

"I'll have that. If you like it, it must be good." He said softly studying her face since it was so close.

Whispering a quite, "okay", Connor could have sworn she blushed as she turned to make the hot chocolate. 

——

Turns out he really enjoys hot chocolate, especially with an espresso shot.

So it turns into another everyday thing. Near the end of his lunch break he'd leave to go get Hanks coffee and his own hot chocolate.

When Hank reads that androids are suggested to start getting yearly physicals, he makes Connor schedule an appointment almost immediately. 

So he takes a day and goes to get checked out. 

And just as he knew, everything was working perfectly. 

He entered the precinct around an hour after lunch. 

"Your back?!" Hank questioned.

"Couldn't do anything useful without my partner." Conner said with a wink.

"You do realize you had the day off. You could be anywhere right now." Hank told Connor. Watching him as if he had two heads. 

"And leave you alone? Never." He teased.

"Alright smartass. Just be useful and get to fucking work." 

"Hey Connor." One of their coworkers, Mark, a newbie who was friendly with Connor. "How was your physical?"

"Everything is working perfectly fine. Just like I said it was." Connor emphasized looking at Hank.

"Yeah, well I wanted to make sure. Better safe than dead, or whatever the hell that saying is." Hank said turning back to his screen.

Connor sat at his desk and turned to his computer. When he started to put in his password Hank suddenly looked up at him.

"Oh. I met your girlfriend." He sounded nonchalant, but Connor could see the smirk on his face.

"Connor has a girlfriend?" Reed asked. "How the hell you pull that off tin man?" 

Reed, now that Connor was an official officer was less rude to Connor. Still an asshole, but civil.

"I have a girlfriend?" Connor asked, both of them ignoring Reed.

"Yeah. Purple haired barista." Connor could feel his biocomponents heat up.

"Hayden? She's not my girlfriend. She is a girl, who is my friend. But not my girlfriend." He explained quickly. 

Both Hank and Reed shared a look and started laughing. "Holy shit! You have a crush."

"A what?" Connor asked.

"It means you want to date her."Reed told him as he walked off.

"I-" Connor stopped, did he want to date Hayden?

"She seemed sweet. Oh and she asked me to give you this." Hank said handing him the flyer.

A music festival. In the park.

Connor smiled as he read the paper. He looked up at Hank. "Can we go?"

"I don't have to go everywhere with you, you do know that right?" Hank said with a laugh.

"Go ask your girlfriend to go with you. I think she wanted to go with you. Maybe as a date." Hank watched as Connors face became red again and burst out laughing again.

Connor was left staring at the paper. A date. 

He couldn't wait to at coffee the next day.


	3. The Music Festival

Connor stopped charging early than usual the next morning. He then took an extra ten minuets on getting ready for the day. He knew Hank would laugh at him if he saw what he was doing. Standing in the mirror making sure every price of hair was in place. 

Finally satisfied with his hair he left the bathroom and got dressed into one of his normal work outfits but didn't grab a tie. Online said that it looked better that way.

Yeah, he googled it. He was nervous, alright! 

Once he was completely satisfied with his appearance, he went into the kitchen of his and Hanks new house to be met with Hank sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're up." Connor stated shocked.

"Wanted to see you off on your big day!" Hank said with a smile on his face.

"My big day?" He asked getting food out of the pantry.

"You. The day you confess your love for..." He stopped. "What the fuck was her name? Hannah?"

"Hayden." Connor said quietly.

"Connor and Hayden!" Hank laughed as Connor sent him a glare.

"Do you want an omelette or not?" Connor asked pointing his spatula at Hank.

"Alright I'm sorry." Hank raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

After a couple of moments of silence Hank started taking again. "Tell me about her."

Connor turned to him again and place the plate in front of Hank. "Well.  She's really nice, even to me which is rare, since I'm an android. She loves kids, she babysits for her sister all the time. She works at a coffee shop but doesn't like coffee. She's studying business because she wants to open a store, but doesn't know what to sell. She dyes her hair because of her older sister who she looks just like and Hayden got tired of people mistaking her for her sister. And she loves fish. Could talk about the different types and their habitats for hours at a time. She has an amazing singing voice and loves to dance, she's not very good at it but she loves it. She likes to read on actual paper books and she's..." 

Hank watched as Connor got this love sick expression on his face as he trailed off.

"Alright I get it. She's perfect." Hank said and Connor started to blush. As he opened his mouth to retort Hank stopped him. "Now go get me a coffee. I'm fucking exhausted."

——

Connor walked up to the coffee shop and couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew that if he could sweat his hands would be dripping right now. 

He stood at the door. His chest was buzzing with....... excitement.

Yes excitement. That was the word to use.

Finding a new confidence he opened the door. "Morning Connor!"

His world slowed. He watched her turn and smile at him. And his biocomponent #348 stopped.

"Morning." He said with a weak smile.

"You're early today, I haven't made the lieutenants coffee yet." She said and hurried to make the coffee. "Did you get the flyer?"

"Yes. I did." He said and walked up to the counter.

"Well, are you gonna go?" She asked as she handed him Hanks coffee.

"That depends. Will you be going?" He asked and felt more nervous than he ever had.

"If you go with me." Hayden smiled at Connor.

"Do you mean as a... date?" Connor asked uncertain. 

"Only if your okay with it being a date." Hayden suddenly looked just as nervous as he felt.

"I'd be okay with that." He said quickly.

"Alright. So how about Saturday afternoon. We can have a picnic." She said and Connor nodded.

"That sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at your place? Around 1?" Connor wondered if Hank would let him use his car.

"Yeah. We can walk to the park from my place." No car needed.

"Alright then. Saturday at 1 I'll being a blanket and you can prepare the food?"

"Definitely. It's a date." She but her lip to try and stop her smile from getting to big, but nothing could stop her smile.

"Here." Connor handed her a five, and started to walk towards the door. "Bye Hayden."

Hayden's smile became softer hearing the affection in his voice.

"Bye Connor." She waved as he closed the door behind him.

As Connor walked away, he couldn't deny the skip in his step.

——

"What do I wear to a date?" He asked Hank dinner that night.

"I don't know. Jeans and a dress shirt, your only going to the park." Hank rolled his eyes.

"I don't own a pair of jeans." Conor said to himself. "I'll have to get some tomorrow."

Hank watched Connor bemused. Never had he thought would he see Connor in love.

"Alright kid. I'll take you out after dinner to get you some more casual clothes." Hank said and watched as Connor nodded still lost in thought.

——

Hank watched as Connor walked awkwardly around JCPenny.

Hank would have laughed, but figured he'd laughed enough at the poor kid enough over that past two days.

"Connor!" Hank picked up a pair of long black jeans and threw them at the android. "Try these on."

He then took a light blue bottom up and a dark blue sweater and tossed them. "These too."

When Connor walked out of the changing room Hank almost did a double take.

He looked... human. 

Yes he still had his LED but he was wearing such casual clothes and the shirts had messed up his hair.

"This look good?" Connor asked looking down at his outfit. 

"Yeah. Looks good." Hank said and Connor smiled. 

——

"CUTE COFFEE ANDROID ASKED ME ON A DATE!!!!" Hayden yelled as she entered her and her sisters house.

"The same android you've been drooling over for the last two months." Hayden's sister, Sarah, teased.

"That'd be the one. He's taking me to the music festival in the park this Saturday." She sighed as she fell back to the couch.

"He's got you good doesn't he?" Sarah asked watching her little sister.

"I need something to wear!" She ram last her sister towards   
Sarah's closet. 

"Don't you dare touch my black lace blouse!" Sarah called running after her.

——

When Connor failed to show up the next morning to get Hanks coffee, Hayden started to worry.

Why was he late?

Did he not want to see her?

Where was he?

As if I'm cue the door opened to see Hank walk in. "Morning."

"Good morning lieutenant." Hayden said with a fake smile.

"Connor was called by our Captain to a crime scene earlier this morning. That's were I'm heading now but, no way I'd do it without the best coffee in town." Hank said with a smile.

So he was at work. Not avoiding her. Good.

"Why thank you!" She said handing him the premade coffee. And he handed her the money. "Have a good day!" 

"You too darling." Hank was gone.

——

When lunch came around Hayden thought that Connor would still be at the crime scene. But at 12:47, just like everyday Connor walked in a smile on his face to see her on sitting on the counter reading.

"What are you reading?" He asked making Hayden jump and fall off the counter.

"Connor!" She called as she fell. She stood and straightened herself out. "Hi!"

"It's a really old book, Pride and Prejudice. So far it's really good." She said showing him the book.

"Yes, I've heard of this." Connor said holding the book for a moment.

"Mocha and a hot chocolate?" She asked as Connor placed the book on the counter. 

"As always." He said with a smirk.

They were both surprised as to how easy it was to talk to each tiger even though they were now going on a date. Connor walking up almost shut down he was so nervous, but seeing her made him relax. It was just Hayden. He knew her and loved to talk to her.

"Here you are." She handed him the cups and he gave her a the money.

"So what food do you want for tomorrow?" Hayden asked grabbing one of her note books and opening to a blank page. 

"Your the human. The food is for you." Connor said confused.

Hayden became flustered. "I figured to ask, just incase you wanted anything."

Connor nodded and thought, what had he always wanted to try? "Strawberries."

Hayden looked up at him. "You've never had strawberries!" 

"Nope. So if you could, bring strawberries." He said and she nodded.

"I think you'll like them." 

Connor looked at the clock, 12:58. He had to start walking back now.

"I should probably get going. Me and Hank have a huge stack of paper work and well, if he has to start without me..." He trailed off making a mock-worried face. Hayden giggled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my place at 1." She said as he started for the door.

He paused at the door and turned. His face gained a small smile as he said softly, "Can't wait."

——

Connor just knock on the door. 

It was standing right in front of him. The blue door watched him stare at it, almost taunting him.

Just raise your hand and knock.

He straightened his shirt one more time. Then he slowly raised his hand and knocked.

"One second!" A voice called, a female, but not Hayden's voice.

The door opened to see a woman, a little older than Hayden. Sarah.

"You must be Sarah. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Connor." Connor held out his hand for her to shake.

"Connor. The cute coffee android. It's nice to put a name to a face." She said shanking his hand.

Connor tilted his head. "Cute coffee android?"

"It's what she calls you. At least when talking about you to me." She says with a smirk.

He smirked too. She thought he was cute.

"Come in. Hayden's just about ready." He nodded and walked past her.

Their house was quaint. It was one level with three bedrooms, one for Hayden, her sister, and one for her sisters son, Oliver.

Speaking of Oliver, he walked up to Connor with crossed arms. He was adorable, with red hair and blue eyes. 

"You have her home by 10 o'clock. You here me mister." Oliver puffed out his chest and glared at him.

He recognized the speech, the father in a movie him and Hank had watched the other night had said almost the same thing. Oliver was pretending to be her dad.

"Of course sir. Not a minute late." Connor said and Oliver held out his hand. Connor shook it.

Sarah watched the scene and smiled. He's a good one.

"Alright I think I'm good. Hi Connor!" Hayden appeared around the corner and Connors jaw dropped.

She was only wearing a black blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans and black boot but, she looked beautiful.

"Hi." He said still staring at her.

"You alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that..." He trailed off. "You look nice."

"Oh." She looked down at her outfit and looked back up to Connor. "Thank you. I like your outfit, different from the suit."

"Bye Sarah, Bye Oliver." Shed hugged the small boy and he hugged back.

"Bye you two. It was a pleasure to meet you two!" Connor said and Hayden dragged him out the door.

——

The walk was quiet but not awkward. They walked together side by side, though not holding hands. Their hands were swaying next to each other almost touching every time but missing. Connor could feel the heat of her skin but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. So he made their hands push up together.

He watched Hayden smile out of the corner of her eye and felt her grab his hand.

Once they got to the park they set up their blanket among the others and set out the food.

"Alright Connor. Are you ready for the best thing in your life!?" Hayden asked grabbing a strawberry and twirling it in her hand.

"A strawberry?" He asked and she nodded. He held out his hand to take the strawberry and she almost placed it in his hand.

Almost.

"No. Come here. I'm gonna feed it to you." Connors eyes widened.

"Why?" 

"Because its suppose to be romantic." She teased and Connor rolled his eyes, though he could feel the edges of his mouth raise.

Connor scooched next to Hayden and opened his mouth.

Laughing Hayden fed him the strawberry. Connor was laughing too, until he tasted the strawberry. 

His eyes widened as he sat straight and said with his mouth full, "This is really good!"

"I told you!" Hayden took a strawberry for herself and let out a hum (that could be argued as a moan). "This is such a good batch!"

"I like strawberries." Connor said and took another and reached to place it into his mouth until Hayden took it from his hands.

"Hey!" He called as she held it away from him. 

"I though I was feeding you." She smirked. He rolled his eyes again and laid down on the blanket. listening to the music.

As time went on Connor, though he could never tell you how or when it happened, was laying on her lap being fed strawberries. 

If he was being honest, Connor was much more a 70's to 80's kind off guy, but he did enjoy the music they had been playing so far.

Elvis's "Unchined Melody" started playing and Hayden smiled. 

"I love this song." She said to Connor.

Connor opened his eyes to see her staring at the band on the stage smiling. Her head bouncing slowly with the song.

My love, my darling, I've hungered for your kiss  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
Godspeed your love, to me

Connor sang along with the man on stage and Hayden looked down at him and giggled.

"You have a good voice." She said and ran her hands through his hair absentmindedly.

He smiled at the feeling.

——

It was night by the time Hank walked into the bar. As much as he hated to admit it, he was bored out of his mind without the android.

The boy left earlier today at around noon, now 9 hours later he was still nowhere to be seen. Not to mention it was pouring out.

Absolutely pouring, raining cats and dogs as people say. Hank ordered a drink.

Something in him was telling him to turn towards the window. When he did he could see across the street two figures, and one of them he knew incredibly well.

"No way." He left his drink on the counter and walked to the doorway and opened the door.

Their they were. Connor and Hayden walking down the opposite side of the street, just wandering. Connor was no longer wearing his sweater and gave it to Hayden who looked quiet cold.

Their arms were locked and they were talking about something, what Hank had no clue, but they were still talking. After NINE fucking hours.

Connor seemed to feel Hanks eyes on him and turned towards Hank. When their eyes met Connor smiled.

Hank only gave Connor a thumbs up and could see Connor roll his eyes.

——

On Monday Hank walked up to his cubicle to see no coffee. That set off a red flag.

They just had a date, one that seemed to go well, really well. If judging by how happy Connor was when he arrived home, four hours after he saw Hank at the bar.

So why did Connor not get him a coffee? Speaking of Connor where was he?

Hank turned around to see Connor walk into the precinct with the same giddy smile he had after coming back for their date, oh.

The two were just flirting. Makes sense.

"So, how'd your date go Connor?" Mark asked as Connor handed Hank his coffee.

"Amazingly. It was amazing." Connor said with that dumb lovesick smile he got, but the sight of it made Hank smile.

The kid was happy, and if the kid was happy then he was happy.


End file.
